Jealous
by hochmodel
Summary: Felix is a calm, collected, polite man. Until you flirt with his girlfriend. I do not own the characters but my one OC


He was flirting with her.

Felix's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. _He's flirting with my woman! _Felix thought.

Not too far away from the irate Felix in Central Station was the beautiful Sargent Calhoun talking _no, wait, laughing?! _with a tall, handsome, blonde man. He was actually taller than her, which distressed Felix immensely, seeing as how he barely rose above her knee, and this man had high-definition!

Oh, this man was going to pay.

Sargent Calhoun, seeing as how it was Sunday, had worn a military tank top and cargo pants for the day. She wasn't seen out of uniform very often. But when she was... his hat had to cover places so he could stay proper.

Felix wasn't the only boy who was enraptured by this dangerous woman's beauty, as was clearly being shown before him. Other men had wolf-whistled, taken second glances, and have eyed her like meat. But all those times he didn't really feel jealous, but rather proud, because she showed no interest (in the particularly disgusting displays, though she snarled, which sent those men scampering) but this time...she was laughing.

She never laughs like that when with him, despite how hard he tries.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Felix glanced up _Great, another reminder of just how short I am compared to everyone else. to_ see Ralph.

"I'm fine, my friend." Felix forced a smile to his adopted "brother", Ralph.

Ralph scoffed. "Yep, that's why you're glaring at the guy who's flirting with Sargent Calhoun."

Felix stamped his foot and crossed his arms. "Who asked you?!" He asked rather crossly.

Ralph put his hands in the air in defense. "Just saying. No need to attack me." Felix sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Hey Stink brain!" a young voice exclaimed, launching herself into Ralph's arms.

"Hi Vanellope!" Ralph exclaimed, excited to see his friend again.

"Hi Vanellope." Felix said distractedly, not looking at her. She glanced over at the despondent Felix.

"What's got your underwear in a twist?"

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous." Ralph replied, smirking. Vanellope looked at him, confused. Ralph pointed to the Sargent, who was having an animated discussion with this man.

"Say. He's kinda cute." Vanellope dreamily replied. Ralph laughed at Felix's fixed glare at the ground. "Well go over there and do something about it." She told him.

"Why? He's everything I'm not." The two looked at each other, concerned and confused. "He's handsome, tall, masculine, intelligent, and obviously humorous, considering how she's **giggling**!"he spat. She giggled less than she laughed; and she didn't laugh often. He sighed sadly. "I barely reach her knee. I'm not a war hero; I'm a repair man. I don't have high definition like he does. I simply can't compare."

"Yeah, but you're one of the nicest guys alive." Ralph said, which Vanellope nodded encouragingly. Felix just shrugged his shoulders. "And didn't you save her life in Sugar Rush?" Again, Felix shrugged his shoulders, but smiled a little at the memory of the look she gave him. "And didn't she kiss you?!" Ralph continued, exasperated. Felix smiled at him.

"You're right. I'm gonna get my girlfriend back!" The two cheered him on as Felix stormed over to the man.

"Excuse me." He tapped on the man's waist.

"Bug off." The man said, not bothering to look over. This got a sour look from the Sargent. "What?"

the man asked her. He beat her to replying.

"That's **my **girlfriend you're flirting with." Sargent Calhoun glared at Felix, annoyed, and he wavered nervously, but decided not to back down. The man turned towards him, and Felix felt smaller than he has ever felt. The man was fairly-good looking. He had a square jaw, brown eyes, a small nose, and was tan. His hair flopped loosely around his face. His clothes were designer; he was wearing dark blue jeans and a button-down plaid red shirt. The buttons were undone, revealing a muscular torso. "Hey, aren't you in the new game- the fashion show game?"

"Yeah, what's it to yah?" Again, the Sargent opened her mouth to give this man a piece of her mind, but Felix shot her a kind, yet firm look that clearly said :_Don't worry sweetheart. I got this. _

"Just thought I'd bring up that you're flirting with my girlfriend and I'd appreciate it of you'd back off." The man laughed.

"This gorgeous woman? You're girl?! Please man! Go back to your game. I got this woman. She'll be mine by the end of the night." He bent down to an enraged Felix "I know how to charm the women. I'll have her in my bed by sunset."

Felix was irate. He looked about ready to fight this mysterious model.

But this time, his girlfriend beat him to the punch. Literally.

The man lay down on the floor with a swollen eye and several onlookers. She put her boot right on his chest. "First of all, do not think for one second that I am the type of girl that just puts out. The men in my army will definitely say otherwise. Secondly, don't EVER talk to my boyfriend that way again. Got it?!" The model quickly nodded, scared of the enraged woman, and glanced over to a smirking Felix.

Felix grabbed her by the hand, and the two began walking away. He grabbed his hat from his head and looked down cast.

"Something wrong?" She asked him, concerned. He looked at her.

"Why did you flirt with him?"

"I wasn't flirting. We were just talking." Though Felix didn't really buy it, he was not in the mood to fight, and decided to drop it. But there was one thing still ebbing away at him.

"How come he can make you laugh, but I can't?" She scooped him in her arms, and his smile returned. "He's just funny, that's all."

"But I'm not?" He asked, hurt.

"No." He looked downcast before she planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're too sweet. And I love you the way you are."


End file.
